


Medication-induced bullshit (GOD I FUCKING LOVE SHINOBU LIKE HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE NO IDEA LIKE DAMN FUCK)

by Osmosismas



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: (like seriously sometimes these things last 500 words or more), Age Play, Age Progression, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Height Differences, Humor, Lolicon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Spanking, Squirting, Vampires, ass jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmosismas/pseuds/Osmosismas
Summary: Alternate Monogatari universe where you are Shinobu's master, basically. Over time, the relationship will progress, as I’m sure the amount of tags will as well.





	1. Shinobu's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I will update this fic when it becomes a more suitable creative outlet for whatever lifestyle I eventually find myself in. So expect more eventually.
> 
> I'll be real for a second, this is something I wrote completely for fun to recover from a stressful spanish test and to make use of the 60mg of adderall that was still in my system, as well as channel the overwhelming love I have for Shinobu into something productive.
> 
> You can either treat the main character as if he is his own character or as if he is you, as the main character is only referred to as "Master", by Shinobu of course.

 

“My lord.” A young, feminine voice rang out in the darkness. I looked upwards into the blackness, waiting for my eyes to adjust.  
“Hmm? What is it, Shinobu?” Her hair spilled down, lightly brushing against my face. But her golden eyes were sharp as ever, gazing right down at me... like she wanted something.  
“Need I continue to remind ye on the nature of our connection, my master?” She lightly furrowed her brow, giving her a slightly annoyed look.  
Our connection. Whenever I felt pain, or tasted food, those sensations were passed on to her as well, though it wasn’t limited to just those of course. Even my emotions were linked to her’s, if I ever felt sad or happy or excited or distressed she would know in an instant, if only vaguely. It just didn’t work the other way around. A one-way sensory connection. “No, I know good and well how it works. Why?”  
She squinted slightly. “Ye must be more careful about what ye let through, then. Today has been a lot of trouble for me...”  
“Today in particular?”  
“Indeed, my master.”  
“What’s wrong? What did you feel?”  
To this, she gave a light blush and averted her gaze off to the side. “Y-ye should know...”  
I started recounting the events that transpired today...got up, studied for a few hours, read a book, went to class, took a test, came back, took a shower, relaxed a little... and here we are. Friday night.  
“Sorry, did the stress about the test today get to you?”  
“Well, yes, but that wasn’t thy issue...”  
“Did all of the walking tire you out, Shinobu?”  
“Kaka! What sort of jest is that, my master? Ye walk every day.”  
“Was the water in the shower too hot? I had it up on high today.”  
“...”  
The petite blonde didn’t answer. This must’ve been it. Stuck in the body of an 8 year old girl, her gentle, pale skin was probably much more sensitive than mine.  
“That’s it, isn’t it?”  
“N-no... well, ye are closer. It did have to do with thy shower.”  
  
Oh.  
That.  
  
I immediately realized what she was talking about. This morning, I had masturbated. After school, I had masturbated. In the shower, I had masturbated. I mostly jerked off once a day, two on occasion, but today had been a little different... I had done it three times and it seemed like it had finally gotten to my little vampire loli.  
She could vaguely sense my thoughts, so I was sure she knew that I knew now.  
“Ye are so youthful and energetic, my master... I care not if ye please thyself, but please try not to overdo it...” My eyes had started to finally adjust fully to the darkness, and I had realized why she had appeared on the ceiling and not right next to me as usual for this time of night, right before bedtime.  
Her cute, round face was flushed pink, her mouth hung open with slow, deep breaths. She was on the ceiling of course, but instead of letting her white sundress hang down freely as usual, it was held up by her hands that were jammed between her legs, right against her crotch. Not only that... but she was trembling ever so slightly. Like there was something inside that she was losing control of.  
  
She was turned on, no doubt about it.  
  
We had taken baths and a few showers together completely in the nude and I hadn’t thought very much of it... but there was something about seeing her aroused that got a reaction out of me.  
  
“U-um, Shinobu...”  
“Y-yes, my lord?”  
“C-come on down. I’m going to bed soon, and I like it when you’re here w-with me.”  
  
She stood there for a second wondering if this was a suggestion or an order. Not that I would force her to do anything obscene, though I had that power. But this was our routine and I liked to keep it. Every night we would sleep together, gently cradling each other, keeping each other warm in this cold world. Her eyes widened and averted to several places. There was definitely a storm of emotions raging on her head, I almost felt bad for her. But, eventually, she slowly waddled over to an edge of the ceiling where it and a wall met. With her hands still on her crotch, she stepped on the wall and walked down to the floor, the whole time angled so that I could see as little front of her as possible, as if she was a guy who had gotten an erection in class the instant he was called up to the board to work a math question and was desperately trying to hide it to no avail.  
  
Actually, that guy was me.  
  
She made her way over to me and realized that it would be incredibly difficult to step up onto the bed without spreading her legs further. “Close thy eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Ye heard me. Close thy eyes.”  
I decided to play along for now. I closed my eyes for a second and felt a presence quickly crawl over me, eventually resting to my right, slightly distorting the surface of the bed. I heard a few ruffles of the covers, then silence. “Ye may open them now.”  
I did so. Adorably, the only visible part of her were her golden eyes peeking out at me, as the sheets had come up and fallen across the bridge of her nose. We sat in silence for a few minutes, with a few awkward stares every now and then when our gazes met.  
  
“So... sorry for turning you on?” I finally broke the silence.  
“Hmph.”  
“That was an adorable noise that really won’t get us anywhere, Shinobu.”  
“Hmph.”  
This time she sank her head under the sheets and curled up into a ball next to me. A cute, trembling, slightly muffled voice came out from under the sheets. “I-it’s embarrassing, my master…”  
“How did you even handle it when I did it before?”  
“Hmph. I simply ignored it. But this, I cannot, my master… having to hold out seemed easy enough, but today sent me over the edge…”  
“Come on out. We’ve seen each other naked, it’s not like there’s much more to be embarrassed about, right? Plus, we make dirty jokes all the time, don’t we?”  
“But, my lord, this is different. This time, I am the joke.”  
“Don’t be like that now, nobody’s laughing at you, especially not me. Come on, I’ll pat your head and buy you some doughnuts tomorrow.”  
She was silent for a few seconds, but eventually she popped back up out of the sheets and lightly snuggled into me. It was like we were spooning. “Begin.”

I slowly started running my fingers through her hair, lightly gliding my hand over the top of her head while quietly shushing her to calm her down. Her breathing slowly subsided. “Good girl. Are you alright now?”  
“Nay, my master...” She looked down a little bit before lightly turning around and staring directly at me. “I cannot sleep like this, my lord... it drives me mad, it gnaws at my patience... it makes me feel so tight and dirty... it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this…”

“I could help, if you like.” I gulped. I had said it impulsively out of a desire to help her whenever she might need it, regardless of whatever ‘help’ would mean… but this kind of ‘help’ was something new to me entirely. I hadn’t thought it through properly until after the words escaped my lips.

I heard a light gasp from the small blonde pressed against my chest. “W-would ye, my master?”

Of course I would. No doubt I would. If she needed help, it was my job to provide it, no matter what kind it was. The least I could do was help with confidence.  
I sat up and faced her. “Sit up, Shinobu.”  
“Mhmm.” She did so, and sat criss-cross in front of me, her hands still over her dress near her crotch.  
“M-move your hands. We need to get to the source of the problem, right?”

Her eyes widened and met mine for a few seconds, her face turning a few shades redder. But slowly, and surely, arms trembling, she moved them. I now knew why she had been covering herself up… well, I had known before, but seeing it with my own eyes was a different experience entirely. On the crotch of her sundress, there was a massive wet spot. Uh oh…

This was hot.

Incredibly hot.  
Dangerously hot.  
“Th-this is incredibly humiliating... I bet ye think I’m such a dirty girl, to have s-soiled my dress like this… I-I bet ye think me to be some k-kind of pervert…  I-I bet ye’er disgusted that such a young, p-pure body could end up like this…” Her chin began to tremble, and her beautiful golden eyes began to water.  
Not in this house.  
I immediately reached out to her, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame, pulling her close, bringing her into what was less of a hug and more of an embrace. At first she struggled a little, but gave in when I began patting her head. “Quit belittling yourself, Shinobu. You know how I feel. I love you, no matter what happens. You’re my responsibility. Nothing like this is going to change that, understand? And don't you ever think that your body is ever disgusting to me in any way… y-you know how I feel about it.”  
And feel it she did, though not through our mental connection, but physically, for the large bulge that had developed at the sight of her shuddering, aroused body was now lightly poking her in the tummy. “M-master...” She began lightly sniffling. “I.....”  
I tightened my embrace ever so slightly, as not to be uncomfortable, but reassuring. “It’s ok, Shinobu. Leave it all to me. I’ll never stop taking care of you. Never. I don't care if I have to change your diaper and wipe your ass, I’ll care for you until the end of time.”  
Her heartbeat quickened against my chest and her breathing deepened, but I knew that a tremendous amount of weight and pressure had been lifted from her shoulders, and she was finally able to give in to temptation with no fear.

“I... I’m so fucking hot, my lord... help me...”

  
With that, she lazily fell off of me, slipping out of my arms onto her back like a ragdoll, her legs slowly spreading open until they couldn’t anymore. The wet spot had grown even larger, and some clear liquid had begun to dribble down her leg, barely visible under her dress.  
  
H-holy shit.  
  
She was fucking adorable.  
No, adorable doesn’t even begin to describe it... just her face alone said a thousand words, and every last one of them was far, far beyond the level of adorable.

  
Her hair was a hot mess, she had one hand tangled up in her golden locks while the other was slowly playing with what little of a chest she had through her dress. Her eyes, tearing up enough to wet her long, thick eyelashes, enough to transform her normally clear, pure gaze into one that was slightly dull and hazy with lust, while her cheeks had turned a most unnatural shade of deep red. A thin line of drool ran from the corner of her open mouth down to her lightly quivering chin, and occasionally her eyes would close and she’d bite her bottom lip for a few seconds. The way she looked at me was incredible, like I was the one thing that could satisfy her needs and keep her from going mad with lust.  
  
In other words, she was perfect. Like a naughty little angel… or a good little demon, more likely.

She was a vampire, after all.  
  
While I sat there, dumbfounded, she made a move that would suck me right in and leave me addicted forever.  
  
“Mmmaaahhhhh....haahhh...m... aaaahst...er.......haaahhh.....”  
  
Suddenly, small shimmers began to appear around her body, distortions in the air that glimmered and bent around her.

And just like that, her dress dispersed into nothingness.

Forget being a naughty little angel.

Forget being a good little demon.

Forget being any sort of supernatural beauty, from either heaven or hell.

No succubus could be this alluring.

No saint could be this pure.

If she were to die and go to heaven, surely God would strike her down for her temptation.

If she were to die and go to hell, surely Lucifer would kick her out out of jealousy.

She was on a different dimension entirely.

Not even the title of Goddess could hold a candle to the wonder which I beheld, beauty that transcends comprehension, beauty that transcends contradiction, beauty so surreal and ethereal that daring to refer to it as such felt like an insult.

Because surely there was no word, nor expression, nor idea, nor possible combination of subatomic particles across any number of multiverses that could truly and fully express the incomprehensible nature of this girl.

It was as if she was some Lovecraftian entity hewn purely of the ‘Love’ found in the name… perhaps the very embodiment of the concept of love itself. If any mortal (or immortal for that matter) could comprehend her fully, they would surely die. Their blood would boil from their bodies at an explosive rate, their eyes would be seared from their sockets and evaporate, their heart would overclock and explode under the pressure, and their soul would scatter across time and space, never to reincarnate into whichever being karma had chosen for them, not grasshopper nor god. She is utterly impossible for anyone to comprehend.

Yet I can.

Yet I do.

In this moment.

If my body is to become a pillar of salt.

So be it.

If my heart is to burn down.

So be it.

If my mind is to shatter.

So be it.

If my soul is to break.

So be it.

I would die knowing that there was nothing left to live for.

I would cease to exist knowing that there was nothing left to exist for.

This eldritch being before me.

Too alluring for heaven.

Too beautiful for hell.

Paradoxically, the only place left for her to be was this tiny, insignificant planet we call home.

Many call it home because it is the location of their birth, because it is the homestead of our entire species, because it provides the very oxygen, water, food, and warmth we need to survive.

For me, none of that matters anymore.

I would suffocate, desiccate, starve, and freeze without a second thought.

For me, it is home because she is here.

No other reason.

And here she was.

Toes curling with anticipation, pure allure, plump, soft thighs gently thickening as my gaze made its way closer to her shapely ass and wide hips (for her size), before her body curved heavily back inwards to form her tiny waist, the vague outline of her ribs rising and falling with her breathing, small, puffy breasts slightly protruding from her petite frame, one of which was being gently massaged by a small, dainty hand, followed by the faint outline of a collarbone, a shapely neck that was ripe for kissing, and finally her face, as perfectly blissful as before. No matter where I looked, her skin was flawless and perfect, pale, soft, all coated in a thin layer of sweat that gave her the sheen of a divine being.

Such a tiny, delicate existence.

So quiet and clandestine.

But it was my job to break this silence.

It was my job to make her scream.


	2. The Scream

Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees, my head between her open legs. Her pussy, a single perfect slit untainted by any signs of pubic hair or any other imperfections, was nearly dripping wet, giving it an alluring sheen. Getting closer, the sheer heat she was radiating was incredible.

  
I was worried that if I dare lay a finger on her pussy, I would burst into flames.   
  
Not that I would mind, as I’ve made clear.   
  
Forcing my eyes from the place between her legs, I looked up at Shinobu, as if looking for approval, to know whether or not it was truly ok for me to touch her here. The gaze she gave back was less like an approving one and more like a longing and begging one, her eyes swirling with lust and desire, desperately needing me to just eat the fuck out already.    
I took both thumbs and gently spread her small pussy, revealing a pretty pink color and a small hole that was clearly the source of her wetness… but was this okay? 

Was it really okay for me to do this? It was true that Shinobu sported an age of nearly 600 years old, a span of time that was incomprehensible for someone like me, but this body was so childish… so tiny and pure… was it really okay to defile her like this? I mean, she-

 

“P-please…” 

 

A cracked, shuddering voice cried out, piercing me straight down to the core. Please. It was just one word, but the way she said it sent my heart into a frenzy, and whatever amount of butterflies had been in my stomach before had now grown to the size of bats, regardless of whether they were real or metaphorical. She had said it like she was going to cry, or even die if I didn’t do this for her, like every cell in her body was aching for release. If I had been on the fence before, then that one word, that single desperate syllable had knocked me clean off of it, proceeding then to uproot the fence and throw it into a bonfire where it would burn to ash and blow away in the wind. There was no fence anymore, there was no choice anymore, there was only me, her, and the fact that I was going to do some horrible things to her privates until she was satisfied, no matter how underdeveloped they may be. With that, with no doubt left in my mind about what I was going to do and whether or not it was a sin and whether or not I even cared that it was a sin, I stuck out my tongue and gave a long, slow, vertical lick directly over her entire pussy.   
  
“AAAHhhhnn..... mmmmm....”   
  
A cute gasp, followed by a moan of pure relief. Fucking adorable.   
I wouldn’t have time to appreciate how cute it was, however. The instant that my taste buds made contact with her juices, whatever restraint I had been planning to have was pushed to the back of my mind and suffocated with no remorse. No matter how you looked at it, Shinobu’s diet wasn’t exactly a diverse one, consisting of only two substances 99% of the time. One was my blood. The other, was doughnuts. She tasted like doughnuts, and I couldn’t get enough of it. 

My tongue moved on its own, coming down across her entrance in heavy, quick lashes, horizontally, vertically, diagonally, tracing patterns over her pussy, flicking over the hood of her clit, tracing the lowercase letters of the alphabet over her pinkness with my tongue, sending her into small fits of pleasure as several long strings of broken half-moans forced their way from her lips fairly consistently until I hit the letter ‘w’ and she leaned forward, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and forcing my face closer into her pussy, where I then tried a capital ‘W’ and she loved it even more, her tiny back arching upwards as she let go of my hair and instead dug her nails into my scalp, rewarding me with even more of the substance that I was more than happy to lap up. She tasted like heaven, and I could only be driven mad by an aching need for more.

Desperate to get to the source of her juices, I pressed the tip of my tongue against the entrance to her tiny pussy, quickly shoving it right in. I could only hear about half of a high-pitched squeal before a pair of soft, squishy thighs clasped over my ears, muffling the other half. I had long since closed my eyes, and with my ears now covered, the only things I could feel were the wonderful chunks of fat engulfing the sides of my face in all of their softness, her heartbeat that pulsed directly into my head like a drum, and the naughty tastes of her insides.

  
The taste of doughnuts was much, much stronger, sending me into a savage frenzy of sensory overload as every neuron in my brain fired with the order to lick, suck, lick, suck, as if I would die if I didn’t get more of her sweet juices. Inside her pussy, my tongue swirled around her walls, thrusted deeply at a rapid pace, cleaned up every last nook and cranny that it could reach, cleaned up every last nook and cranny that it couldn’t reach, and when my tongue finally took a break to prepare for another round, I sucked up her juices, flooding my mouth with incomprehensible sensations that begged me to come back for more. Despite the fact that her thighs were completely over my ears, I could still hear her muffled moans, groans, squeaks, and shrieks as my tongue coaxed more and more juices from her pussy, noises that instantly turned to squeals when I began sucking, squeals that would probably have damaged my hearing if her thighs hadn’t tightened around my head as well.   
I wasn’t sure exactly how long we carried on like this, but somewhere around the fourth or fifth cycle, when I sucked on her pussy, she let out a sound like I had never heard her make before.

She had made many noises tonight, ranging from groans to squeals to anything in between, but never before had she let out a scream.

It tore through her body as she she convulsed and jerked violently, her pulse accelerated to a blur that threatened to rattle my skull to pieces if the death-grip her thighs had over my head didn’t crush it first, and without warning she came all over my face, still screaming, juices squirting all over me from a point slightly above the hole I was tongue-fucking her in. She continued squirting and screaming for what seemed like an eternity before her exhausted voice finally rested, her hold around my head relaxed, and the flood of juices she was gushing all over my face subsided.

I shakily lifted my head up from between her legs, resting it on her soft tummy. My lungs had been burning, begging for oxygen. My breathing was deep and heavy and hoarse, but I was focused on a much different rhythm.

With my ear pressed up against her tummy, I listened to Shinobu’s pulse. 

It was rapid and intense, like she had just ran a marathon. 

Slowly, but surely, it got slower… slower……… slower…………… stable.

It finally rested at a gentle, natural beat, in rhythm with the rising and falling of her tummy.

She was sleeping. Peacefully.

 

She was hot, covered in juices down below, covered in drool and tears up above, and covered in sweat everywhere else.

 

I didn’t care. As long as the beating of her heart kept going like this, I didn’t care what she was covered in.

 

Just that she was alive.

 

As long as I knew that, I could sleep.

 

So I did, my ear to her tummy, to the rhythm of her breaths and the beating of her heart.   



	3. A Saturday Morning Bath

Saturday morning.

  
My eyes opened. I rubbed the sleep from the corners of my eyes and pushed myself upright. “What the hell…?”

 

My face was covered in dried… something. There was a large spot on the bed that was slightly darker than the rest that my head had been resting on. I felt it with a finger. “It’s damp…” 

 

I subconsciously wet my lips.

 

“Doughnuts?”

 

The flavor of the dried substance on my lips brought the events of last night flooding back to me in a flash. Shinobu wasn’t here when I woke up, so she had probably slipped back into my shadow at some point… I wondered if she’d be too embarrassed to come out for a while. Hopefully not… 

  
Regardless, one thing was for certain, and that was the fact that I needed a bath. My face was a mess from her squirting on me last night, and I had understandably gotten quite sweaty as well.   
  
I slid off of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. It was a pretty neat area, quite large, complete with mosaic tile flooring and a shower, sink, bathtub, and toilet, one in each corner. It was a very relaxing place to be, especially during the morning hours when it was all quiet and serene.   
  
After I stripped down, I sat on the edge of the bathtub and began turning the valves, the water spurting out and splashing on the bottom of the tub, shattering the morning silence. Feeling the stream of water with my foot until it was the right temperature, I slid into the bath and let the water slowly engulf my body to about halfway up my torso, when I then turned the water off and let the silence take over again.

 

It was relaxing, for sure. The water was nice and warm, and the bathroom had been covered in a haze of steam, giving it a surreal, magical feel.

  
“Sigh...”   
  
It was definitely nice, but without Shinobu around it could get a bit dull. If I was lucky, she’d join me. She always loved a warm bath, even if she didn’t particularly need one at the time.   
  
“Hey, master.”    
  
Almost on command, Shinobu’s voice rang out.

 

I turned around to see her walking towards me. Her figure was slightly hazy in the steam, but even then it was clear that she was shamelessly nude. Not only that, but unlike previous baths together, this time I was absolutely turned on by her body. It’s not my fault…    
  
She’s just so cute.   
  
“I caught that, ye know~” Shinobu teased as she slid into the tub right next to me, our hips touching under the water.

  
“What’s with you today, hmm? You seem to be a tad bit more direct than before...”   
  
“I have nothing to fear.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Just as I said. I have nothing to fear.” With that she dunked her head below the water for a few seconds and came back up, looking at me but nearly bopping me in the chin with the crown of her head. “Or did ye think that I was too into it last night to notice the intense things ye were feeling for me? Kaka...ye can be really poetic at times, master~”   
  
I couldn’t help but blush.    
  
Romantic or not, poetic or not, it was kind of embarrassing on my part…    
  
“What did you mean by having nothing to fear?”   
  


She sighed and slowly shifted from being next to me to straddling my chest, her soft thighs brushing against my frame under the water as she made the transition. She pulled herself up and rested her chin on my shoulder, slender arms slivering around my torso and locking.

I felt her gentle breathing flowing over my ear and her gentle, steady heartbeat through my chest. 

 

This wasn’t a lustful embrace.

 

It was full of love.   
  


“I thought that ye only stayed connected with me out of responsibility... and at first I believed that ye satisfied me for the same reason.” She slowly sat back up and stared deep into my eyes. “But now, I know that ye love me genuinely... when I felt your emotions, every part of me started burning up... inside and out. In the moment, I didn't understand... but now I know... I love you, my lord. My master.”   
  
I stared into those gentle golden orbs of hers, and she stared right back.    
  


I had known that our mental connection wasn’t nearly deep enough for her to read my thoughts word for word, but it was definitely deep enough for my feelings to reach her through sheer intensity alone. The writing on the wall was clear.

  
“It goes without saying that I feel the same, Shinobu. To the end of time...”

  
  
Perhaps it was just to see how it felt, perhaps it was to express my love through more than just words, perhaps it was just in the heat of the moment… 

 

I wrapped my arms around her and quickly pulled her in, bringing us into a kiss. When our lips connected, her eyes widened and she let out a few cute surprised noises into my mouth... before closing her eyes and embracing it.    
  
“Mmmph... ahh...” She pulled back before giving a hard blush and averting her gaze.   
  
“H-hmph, my m-master. It seems ye are i-inexperienced when it comes to k-kissing...” She desperately tried to salvage some of her demeanor.   
  
“Don’t lie, you enjoyed it.”   
  
“W-well, I didn’t dislike it... but I’ve had much better!”   
  
It was so cute how she tried to save face. Especially because hers was already blushing.   
  
“I’m sure, I’m sure. That’s why you’re so embarrassed and why you’re stuttering like hell as if I’ve taken your first kiss or whatever...”   
  
To this, she blushed even harder and slowly sank into the water, blowing air out of her nose and letting it bubble up to the surface. Cute.   
  
Wait, had I taken her first kiss? She may have looked young now, but really she’d lived nearly 600 years... surely this couldn’t be her first.   
  
“I-It was, my master.”   
“Huh?”   
“My first kiss.”   
  
Oh shit. So that’s why she was so flustered. I smirked.   
  
“So technically, I’ve given you the best kissing of your life then.”   
“K-kaka, but also the worst, my lord.”

  
Well, I guess that was true.   
  
“Hey, Shinobu.”   
“Hmm?”   
“Why doesn’t it embarrass you being naked in front of me like this?”   
“Kaka. That one is easy. There’s not much to be embarrassed about, is there?”   
“I guess you’re right. You aren’t particularly curvy in this form and you barely have any chest...”    
“Exactly, my master. And plus, it’s not as if you find this form attractive under... normal circumstances.”    
  
Well, that used to be true I guess... before last night.   
  
“Come to think of it, my master... are ye attracted to this young form?”   
  
I stayed silent for a fews seconds. Not because it was a question that required any thought, I absolutely found her attractive. Thinking of ways to hide it was probably an idea that would lead nowhere. She’d definitely be able to tell if I was lying…    
  
“Yep. Congratulations Shinobu, you’ve turned me into a lolicon.”

  
“Hmph. Such a pervert... that kinda stuff is taboo ye know.”

  
“As if you give a shit about what is and isn't taboo, you little vampire loli.”

  
“Kaka, true. Say, my master, what exactly do you like about this form, hmm?” She pushed herself up out of the water and propped a foot up on my shoulder, giving me a good view of… well, basically everything except her butt.

 

She wasn't sexy per se, but she was most certainly cute.

And being cute was sexy.

And being sexy, well… it clearly turned me on.

 

“W-well…” I tried to avoid staring at one spot on her body for too long, almost forcing myself to stare her in the eyes. “You’re just fucking cute, Shinobu.”

 

“Hmm? And what about me is cute, my master?” 

She gave a smirk and lightly started to grind her heel into my shoulder. She was enjoying this, damn it. I guess I could let her feel all high and mighty for a bit longer though…

 

“Hmph… your little breasts are very cute. Not big enough to fondle, but enough to cup and rub them a little bit… plus, smaller boobs are more sensitive, aren’t they? The nerves are in a smaller area.”

 

“Kaka. Noted, in case ye ever try and suck on them. What else?” Saying this, she crossed her arms over her breasts as to cross them off of the list of things I was expected to find cute.

 

“Well, now that you mention it, you’ve got cute feet. Not like sexy cute, but cute cute. I can go for some weird stuff, but I’m not into feet.”

 

“Kaka. Noted, in case ye ever try and suck on them. What else?” She smirked at me.

 

“Hey, that's the same line as before! Not only that, but why would I try to suck on them if I’m not into feet?

 

“Kaka. Noted, in case ye ever try and suck on them. What else?”

 

This little girl.

 

This little fucking girl.

 

One day I’ll get her in a ball gag and shut her up for good.

 

“I sense that ye’ve got some rather malicious plans in store for me… now I’m curious.”

“Like I’d tell you. It would ruin the surprise.”

“Kaka. Noted, in case ye ever try and suck on them. What else?”

She clearly wanted me to show her the hard way. In due time, in due time.

 

I looked down at her bare, smooth, flat stomach and felt a malicious grin spread across my face.

 

“You, Shinobu, have got one pristine loli tummy.”

“The sheer combination of those three words put together in that way makes me think that ye were a lolicon even before yesterday, my master.“ Even as she was saying this, she was smirking even more now. She took her foot off of my shoulder and turned around so that I could see her back.

 

“Ye may continue,  _ servant _ .”

 

She was really,  _ really  _ enjoying herself. 

 

“Well, I do love your thighs.”

 

“Hmm? Why, my servant?”

 

“You may be a loli… but no matter how you look at it, you’ve got this nice pear shape. Bottom heav- whoa…” 

 

Speaking of bottoms.

This was the first time I had gotten a clear view of her ass for more than just a few seconds. After last night that is, every other time during baths or showers I hadn’t thought much of it.

 

Even though she was a loli, her hips were clearly on the wider side for her size, and by extension, so was her ass. Nice, round, and plump. Not too wide or protruding too much or anything, and definitely not a flat ass… just a nice booty, you know?

 

“Hmm? What is it, servant? She turned her head and slowly started turning arou-

 

“Stop.”

“Huh?”

“Stand still. Now.”

She had no choice but to obey. 

This wasn’t a request, but a command.

 

“Eeh? Why?”

“Your ass… it’s incredible.”

“U-um…”

Yep, yep.

“A nice, cute ass. This part of you I can definitively say is more sexy sexy than cute sexy. Call me a dirty lolicon one more time, Shinobu.”

 

“Uh, m-master…”

Good. She knew her place once more.

“Yes,  _ servant _ ?” I teased, in the heat of the moment.

“Can I move now?”

“Of course.”

 

She immediately turned back around and sank back down into the water in one fluid motion, her face red with emotion.

 

“Grrr…. ordered me around… called me servant…. how could he…”

 

Oh shit, she was mad.

I hadn’t meant for this.

 

“H-hey, Shinobu.”

“Hmph.”

“Sorry for ordering you like that… I hadn’t meant for it to be one, it just came out like that…”

“Hmph. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“B-but even then…”

 

Her voice was lightly quivering.

  
Please don’t cry…

 

“Even then, you still called me t-that…” She curled up into a ball under the water with her head just barely above it. “I know y-ye merely meant it as a tease, but it hurt…”

 

I really should have known better… getting ordered around was already damaging enough to her pride, but she had even been called a servant… to make it even worse, I had done it, someone who meant the world to her… 

 

I really felt like a shitty person.

 

“Shinobu, I… I’m sorry. I should’ve known that even as a joke, that was too far, especially from me… You know what, I’ll never call you servant again. I promise.”

 

She stopped sniffling and looked up at me, teary-eyed. “R-really? Y-ye won’t?”

“Never again.”

“Even if I’m being bratty and call ye servant for a span of time?”

“Of course. I know how prideful you are, and I know that it hurts to have to call me master and lord like you do… the least that I can do is let you feel like you’re in charge every so often.”

 

She looked down into the water with a somber look on her face.

 

“Thank you… B-but there’s one thing ye’ve got wrong.”

“Hmm, w-w-what is that?”

 

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. Had I messed up again? I don’t know what I could’ve gotten wrong… I thought that I had done pretty we-

 

She silenced my doubts with a genuine, beautiful smile.

 

“I don’t mind calling ye master, master.”

I let out a laugh of relief. “Get over here, you.”

“Kaka.” She got on her hands and knees underwater and started crawling towards me.

 

I wonder how that would look from behind… not that I had much indication of what it looked like from the front, either.

 

“It’s ok, my master. As long as it is master and not Master, I actually like it.”

“Good to hear. Also, quit breaking the fourth wall for a second”

 

She sat down and scooted up next to me, leaning her head under my arm as I put it over her shoulders.

 

“Ye forgot the period, my master..”

“I didn’t forget shit, missy, you stole it.” 

“Kaka.”

 

I kissed her on the forehead.

 

And for a while, we just sat there, soaking in the warm water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for chapter 3, a few real life things got in the way. I will try to give a new chapter every week at the very least, possibly faster if I find that I am particularly enjoying myself. If you enjoy the story so far, please leave a comment or suggestion if there's something you'd like me to work into the story. Criticism is welcome, and even encouraged, just stay constructive. :)


	4. Level Two

“Hey, Shinobu.”

“Yes, my master?”  
“Would you like me to pat your head?”  
“Hmm…”

Her golden gaze aimed blankly at the water for a few seconds, as if she was thinking, as if there was a problem all of a sudden with head pats, which would be beyond odd if that were the case.

“Is something wrong? Don’t you love being patted, Shinobu?”  
“Of course, my lord… tis a ceremonial display of loyalty. Also, they just feel nice.”  
“So what’s the problem?”  
She looked up at me with those perfect eyes of hers.   
“This time, I wish ye to perform a ceremony one level higher.”  
“I wasn’t aware such a thing existed.”   
Level Two, huh?  
“It does, my master. As of a few seconds ago.”  
Woah, she could just decide like that?   
Such power!  
I really hoped it wasn't anything to do with her feet, though that surely would make her feel much more empowered… she’d get to humiliate me as well. Surely, any ceremony like that belonged far, far away from Level Two!   
If that was Level Two, could you imagine a third?

Unreal!

“Alright, what is it Shinobu?”  
“Lend me your hands. I shall show thee.” As she said this, she moved from my side to between my legs, relaxing her torso and head on my chest. If I were to get an erection, it would press right up against her butt. Which would make me even harder.

I put my hands out in front of her and she daintily grabbed them and placed them on her chest.

“Thou shall rub my breasts.”

Oh, fuck.

This was okay. I could get into this. Hell, what am I saying, I was already into this, just the suggestion of me rubbing her breasts had gotten me a little harder, but luckily not hard enough to be pressed up against her loli butt. So why didn’t I do it?  
Shinobu appeared to be asking herself that as well. She tilted her head upwards at me. “What is the matter, my lord? I thought ye liked my cute little breasts. Wouldn’t ye relish the opportunity to touch them?”  
“Of course I would.”  
“Then ye shall do it.”

I gulped and slowly started rubbing my hands over her breasts, lightly cupping my hands around them and massaging them gently.

“Hhaaahh… hhahhh..” Shinobu had started to breathe a little heavier… I could feel her soft nipples harden against my hands, lightly grazing up against my palms, surely resulting in even more pleasure for the small blonde.  
They weren’t all that were hardening, however. As soon as she realized this, she let out a laugh-moan hybrid. A loan? No, we weren’t in any need of financial aid at this particular moment.  
“Khakhahh… I can feel ye pressed up against ye’er favorite part, my master… mmm…”  
Shit. The reason that I had hesitated at first was because touching her like that would inevitably get me hard, and cause me to inevitably be pressing my cock right up against her ass. Not that I had a problem with it, it was just embarrassing… though, that’s kind of a stupid reason, isn’t it? She would probably be just as embarrassed to have her ass pressed on as I was to have my cock do the pressing.   
“W-who says it’s my favorite, hmm?”  
“Hhhuhhh?” She let out an extended expression of confusion and pleasure. “What is it then, my mhaaahster?”  
I sped up my rubs ever so slightly. “Well, you’ve certainly got a cute face… no, not just cute but beautiful. You’re a beautiful girl, without a doubt. But what brings it all together is your eyes, Shinobu.”

“Mmmmmmnnng…”   
I guess that was a positive reaction?

“They’re beyond being just beautiful, those golden eyes of yours. They gleam in the darkness, they’re alluring as hell, and they’re so expressive… I love it when you give me that fuck-me look, all teary-eyed and blushing… your eyes were especially radiant last night, Shinobu. Come to think of it, you had that whole ahegao look going… I feel like I could get addicted to it. But your eyes were the gemstones that tied it all together, you know?”

“Khakhaaahhh…. mmmgn…” Even if she wanted to I suppose, she couldn’t say anything coherent… I think I saw her blush a little harder though.

“Mmmmngnnn… aahhhhh…”   
I had an idea. I bought a couple fingers up to her small mouth. “Suck on them.”

“Mhmmm…” She took them into her mouth and started sucking on them, her tongue gliding around them, coating my fingers in a glaze of spit. I thoroughly enjoyed the sensation. There was just something incredibly arousing about feeling her hot tongue lapping at my fingers like this… but unfortunately, I had to pull them out to complete my plan. When I brought them back down to her breasts and grazed them over her nipples, the reaction was immediate.

“MmmmmnnnNNNNAAAAAAHHHH~”

She let out a long, adorable noise from her mouth, and began to moan a little louder than before, her breathing accelerating as well. I guess she had decided that she had enough teasing around too, as she immediately moved a hand off of my thigh. Her moans got even louder, and I could hardly see beneath the surface of the bath water, but I could tell by the intense movement of her arm that she was going to fucking town on her pussy.   
Her adorable moans and squeals came out of her mouth in long strings and short bursts, and her body had gotten noticeably hotter against my chest. I was rock hard of course, and her occasional jolts of pleasure when I stimulated her nipples just right didn’t help the situation, as her ass would move as well, usually grinding right up against my cock under the water. Part of me wanted to mess up her insides right there.   
But I could tell that I likely wouldn’t have the time. The blissful rubbings that Shinobu was dishing out onto her pussy were clearly only getting more and more intense, and she was getting closer to release.

But I didn’t want her to make her cum.

That was my job.

I vastly accelerated the rate of my rubbings and leaned down next to her ear, flicking my tongue over her earlobe and sucking on it a little, before evolving it into a light nibble. I clenched my teeth and growled into her ear.

“Shinobu?”

Her only response was a long, drawn out moan.   
Good enough for me.

“Cum.”

With that, I gave her ass a nice, hard grind with my cock, and pinched both of her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMM~~~”

It was a risky increase in roughness, but it had worked to my advantage beautifully. A few more grinds, a few more pinchings, and a few more violent convulsions of pure pleasure and bliss ripping through her tiny body later, her arm stood still and dropped down limp to her side. I decided to stop rubbing her breasts as well.

Slowly but surely, her breathing reduced down to normal levels.

“AAAAHHhhhh…. haaaahhh… mmmgnnn….”

With the last of her strength, she turned over and gave me an adorable look of lust fading away into love, and shakily pushed herself up to give me a gentle but sincere peck on the chin before pulling back with a weak smile and collapsing on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like this for a while…

 

“O-oh… my master.” A gentle pair of golden orbs flickered to life.   
“Did you have fun, Shinobu?”  
“Mhmm…” She reinforced this with a light nod before closing her eyes and gently resting her head on my chest.   
“K-kaka… next time, I shan’t let ye rub me for so long…”  
“Why is that?”  
“If I had to cum every time ye touch my breasts, I might go crazy…”  
“Haha… very well then. It’s a shame those juices went to waste, though. The taste down there is incredible.”  
“Hmm… what do I taste like, my master?”  
“Doughnuts, of course. I might already be hooked on it.”  
“Huh…”  
She wrapped her arms around my torso before giving an adorable giggle and a devious smirk.  
“What’s so funny, hmm?”  
“I’m tempted to see if you’re right, my master… I may get hooked as well.”

Suddenly, Shinobu jolted upwards, wide awake, her eyes clear as day, staring deep into mine, with a severe sense of urgency in them.  
“Master!”  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
“That reminds me! As I recall, ye promised that we’d go to get doughnuts today!”  
Oh, right. I did promise that, didn’t I?   
“That’s true…”  
“Yes, yes indeed! We must leave at once!” She immediately stood up and stepped out of the tub.  
“Cmooon, cmon cmon cmoooon masterrrr!” She had grabbed me by both arms and was trying to yank me out of the tub.   
She was actually doing a pretty decent job, being a vampire and all that. She could probably kick my ass without much trouble if she wanted to.  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” I managed to slip free of her grasp thanks to the water, and I stood straight up in the tub.   
“Oh, fuck…”  
“What’s wrong, my lord?” She looked over at me and saw what was wrong. Exactly what was wrong. My cock was still at full mast, having been teased to the extreme and left unsatisfied. It showed no signs whatsoever of going soft. Shinobu’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates for a second or so before snapping out of it.   
“Never mind that, master, let us go immediately!”  
“I can’t go out like this, though! Everyone will see me with a huge boner next to a clearly underaged girl and think I’m some pervert! What if we run into someone I know?”  
“Then I’ll bite your cock and suck all of the blood out. That’ll make it soft, right master?  
“Keep your fangs away from there!”  
“Hurry up and get dressed…” she whined as she made her way to the door, no doubt to get a head start to the bike we’d be taking to Mister Donut, the oh-so-esteemed title of one of Shinobu’s favorite places in the whole universe.   
As she walked out of the door, the water streamed off of her body and out of her hair like magic and I think I saw the beginnings of a black dress…   
Weakened as she was in this form, one vampiric power that she had managed to maintain was her ability to create matter. All of her clothes were created in this way. She wasn't powerful enough to make much else, but it was still impressive nonetheless, any girl with a hint of love for clothing would probably kill for the ability to make their own. Actually, scratch that, it would be useful no matter who you were. Not having to pay for clothing was an incredible boon.

After drying off and getting dressed, I made my way outside.

Shinobu was already sitting in the basket of my bicycle, legs crossed as always. Today she was wearing her black dress with a large, black, triangular hat with a thin red sash. The way the blackness of her apparel with red undertones contrasted with her blonde hair and golden eyes was incredible. I loved it.

I got on the bicycle and kicked off pedaling, starting our journey to one of Shinobu’s favorite places.

“That a new hat, Shinobu?”  
“Kaka. Ye noticed? It is. I’ve worn this dress before, but I had not a hat to go with it… so I conjured one up while I waited. How is it, my master?”  
“Looks great, especially on you. At first it looks pretty simplistic, but you’ve also got these cool lace patterns running all around it just like the dress… you put a lot of effort into it.”  
“So ye admit that ye left me waiting for long?”  
Damn.  
She got me.  
“Oh yeah, also, Shinobu. Now that there’s a second level loyalty ceremony, does that make head pats obsolete?  
“Of course not, ye dolt. Not all situations call for a good breast rubbing… not to imply that you did a good job or anything.”  
She was such a tsundere when it came to these things.   
“How do you know if it’s good when it’s the only one you’ve had? There’s nothing else to compare it to, is there?”  
“Hmph.”  
She crossed her arms.  
Stumped.  
“Plus, if you really did decide on the second level ceremony on the spot and wished for that in particular, you must’ve been expecting something good… you certainly didn’t seem dissatisfied seeing as you came.”  
“Hmmmph.”  
Stump stumped.  
Gotcha.  
“Say, now that we know there can be multiple levels of ceremony, is there a third level yet?”  
“Kaka. Of course, my master. It’s something else I had time to think about while I waited on thee.”  
I decided to ignore that.   
“And what would that be, Shinobu?”  
“Hmph. Ye haven’t yet unlocked that feature, my master.”  
What was this, a dating sim?  
“Well, we’re almost there, so you can quit your complaining about how long it took us to get here now. If anything, you should just be glad that I brought up doughnuts to remind you. You could’ve forgotten about it entirely.”  
“Perhaps… but it’s unlikely that the topic would have evaded my mind for the remainder of today.”  
Very true. If Shinobu wasn’t doing things with me, then she was either playing her DS in my shadow or thinking about doughnuts.   
Her love for them could get a tad annoying sometimes, but that was overshadowed by just how adorable and charming it was.

Plus, it made her pussy taste great.

The speed of my pedaling increased ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this one is a day late, sue me. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Oh yeah, and merry christmas, happy holidays, have a good day, all that.
> 
> I’m considering writing a christmas chapter that would be off of the main continuity of the story just for fun. Don’t worry, it’ll be something extra as opposed to one of the weekly chapters if I decide to do it.
> 
> Comments and criticism are encouraged, it really means a lot to know that people care about my writing, and will motivate me to write more and to write better.


	5. Tease

When we finally arrived at Mister Donut, I parked the bike in the bike rack. I got off quite easily, but Shinobu seemed to be having troubles getting out of the basket.

Her butt appeared to be a little bit stuck inside, and as much as she tried to get out, it just wasn't working.

“Need help there?” I held out a hand to her. 

“Urrrgh… no, I can do it myself! Don’t need help!”

Stubborn girl.

“Okay.”

I stood there and watched her struggle like that for a few more minutes before she eventually gave up. “Uh, m-master… a little help?”

“You’re goddamned adorable, you know that?”

I walked up to her and got a little closer, wrapping my arms around her small frame. “You hold me too.” She did, and I started to slowly get her unstuck. We got there eventually, and when I let her down, she looked all sad again, like all the excitement from going to one of her favorite places had just been sucked right out. “You’re lucky I care that ye like my butt, master. Otherwise I would’ve just shrunk it down a bit now…”

“You can do that?”

“To a degree… I’m not powerful enough in this form to do anything too extreme, though.”

She had a dull, bummed-out tone.

I decided to cheer her up. 

“Here, Shinobu.” I pulled about ten dollars out of my wallet and gave it to her.

“Huh? What is the meaning of this, my master?”

“It’s money. You spend it.”

“I’m aware of that, my lord… but why did ye give it to me?”

I placed a hand on her head and lightly ruffled her hair. “So that you can buy doughnuts, ya dummy. That’s your budget.”

“Oh…” She looked at the bill a little closely and quickly broke out into an excited, happy expression, as if that bill were her ticket to heaven.

Well, it basically was considering how much she loved doughnuts. 

 

As usual, in Mister Donut we got several weird looks from people due to Shinobu. Her apparel, her barefootedness, the sheer energy and excitement with which she ordered doughnuts… this time we got more looks than usual because Shinobu had realized that this was a taste of independence, and thus was especially bouncy. No longer did she have to tell me what she wanted so that I could order for her, she could order herself. Before long, she was rushing over to our table with her plate of about eight different doughnuts. 

 

Nearly slamming the plate down on the table, she sat across from me and chowed down.

It was really fun watching her eat them all. She treated each one with intense care, tasting and testing them from all angles, studying them, pondering over them, and when she finally decided that she had learned all she could from that particular doughnut, she would take a big bite and start munching happily, making all sorts of cool facial expressions.

None were as awesome as the ones she made when she was cumming, though.

She would also end up with a few little crumbs on her face and I’d have to wipe them off with a napkin, which was adorable as well.

“Shinobu, quick question.”

“Mmph?” She acknowledged me through a mouthful of doughnut.

“If you can just create matter from nothing, why don’t you just make doughnuts and eat them? It would be a lot easier on my wallet…”

She swallowed. “Kaka. Good question, my master. I have tried to before, of course.” She took another bite and slowly took in the tastes and textures before swallowing again. “But they simply paled in comparison to the real thing.”

“Is that why I always see you examining them so closely before you eat them? You’re trying to get good enough to make your own?”

She nodded. “Doughnuts are an asymptote, my master.”

“I get what you’re saying, but I also can’t shake the feeling that you didn’t use that word quite right.”

She ignored my comment and instead took another chunk out of her doughnut and swallowed. “Also, my master, it just feels good to have ye buy me things. Even if I did perfect the art of fabricating doughnuts, I would still wish to come here sometimes.”

“Yeah, but… doesn’t that hurt your pride a little? It’s like you’re relying on me for something, and I know you hate the feeling.”

“Hmph… perhaps, my master. But my love for doughnuts far exceeds that feeling, as does teasing thee.”

 

Makes sense.

“Ah…”

 

A noise escaped my mouth. Something had touched my crotch and was pressing against it. Normally, a disturbance that minor wouldn't warrant something as loud as a moan, but still being unsatisfied from this morning, I had been walking on a very, very fine line up until this point. No doubt, the person who had just shoved me off of it was…

“Shinobu.”

“Mmmmn?” She swallowed the bite of doughnut she had in her mouth. “What is it, my master?” She smirked.

“Might you, by any chance, by any stretch of the imagination, be pressing your bare foot onto my crotch in order to tease me, right here, right now, at this particular moment in time, even though you know I will likely get a boner from it, in public, in front of several people who already think us to be a weird pair, some of which are  _ still _ giving us odd looks at this very moment?”

“Hmmmm….” She looked up as if she was thinking about it for a few seconds. As if it was something that required thought whatsoever. “I dunnoooooooooo…” She took another bite and started lightly grinding her foot into my crotch.

 

You little tease…

“S-Shinobu… you know this’ll be bad if we get caught, right?”

“Don’t caaaare…”

Shit… my cock was already completely erect, and it was very uncomfortable having it press up against the inside of my pants… 

“Oops… kaka. It seems as if you’ve gotten hard to my feet, my master.” She gave a devious smirk and chomped down into another doughnut. “Ye dirty foot fetishist.”

“Don’t call me that, I can’t even see your feet, the table is in the way. And anything touching it would make it hard at this point… you’ve only been teasing me all day.”

“Kaka.” Her foot started to grind up and down my shaft.

“Fuck…” There’s no way I was going to cum from this, but my breathing was already starting to get heavy… “Shinobu…”

“Yes, my dirty foot fetishist master?”

“Ugh… I hope you know I’m gonna get you for this later, you damned loli succubus…”

This continued for a few more minutes as Shinobu continued to enjoy herself.

“Aaaaand, done.”

 

It was true. Shinobu had eaten each and every doughnut. “Alright, lets go, my master.” She stood up and started walking out before she noticed that I wasn’t getting up.

“Hmmm? What’s wrong, my lord? Surely getting up isn’t too  _ hard  _ for you, is it? Kaka.” She laughed at her dumb pun. 

I lightly grabbed her and pulled her close to me, so that I could whisper directly into her ear.

 

_ “Listen here, Shinobu. I know that you’re having fun, and I’m allowing it to continue for now, because I care that you’re enjoying yourself. But mark my words, you dirty girl, when we get back home I am going to do some fucking unspeakable things to your body, and we aren’t stopping until I am satisfied, are we clear?” _

I waited for a response. There was none for a few seconds, but she was breathing heavily… 

_ “If you don’t answer me, when I get home I’ll just jerk off until I’m satisfied, then go to sleep. You wouldn’t want that would you?” _ For emphasis, I lightly gave her earlobe a nibble, which sent shivers and shimmers through her body.

_ “Y-yes, my master. I understand. But don’t think I won’t get my money’s worth until we are home~” _

 

And with that, she quickly stepped up onto my chair with one leg, and threw the other over my neck. She was riding on my shoulders. “Alright, my master, let’s go. You better hold onto my legs so I don’t fall.”

I held her legs by the ankles.

“Don’t let go, or I’ll make a scene.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I stood up and started walking towards the door.

 

Issues.

 

Several issues.

 

Was this girl the devil?

 

Everything had worked out perfectly in her favor.

 

My erection had died down enough for me to start walking… but I felt a soft, wetness on the back of my neck… one that Shinobu was constantly shifting and grinding around as she swayed back and forth dramatically as if someone tall was in front of her at a movie theatre and she had to constantly look around them to enjoy the film. Her pussy was mashed up against the back of my neck. Not only that, but it wasn’t just wet, it was soaking… she had even turned the fact that my dirty talk had turned her on against me. My erection came back almost immediately, one that I couldn’t cover because my hands were holding her legs… 

In the end I didn’t know exactly how many people saw us or what they saw, but I didn’t say a word to Shinobu after that. Not on the way to the door, not on the way to the bike, not on the bike on which it was ridiculously uncomfortable to pedal due to the situation between my legs.

 

Not until we got home.

 

I quietly parked my bike next to our house and stepped inside. 

“Shinobu.”

“Yes, my master?”

“You can get off of my shoulders now.” That’s right. She had stayed on my shoulders the whole ride home. She had made sure to make some overly dramatic readjustments if I ever hit a bump as well, just giving her even more of an opportunity to rub her pussy against the nape of my neck, ensuring I stayed at full mast the whole way.

“As ye wish…” With that, she slid off of my shoulders and onto the floor. 

Jesus, the back of my neck had been completely soaked with loli juice… 

 

I walked to my room and lied down on my bed. Shinobu came in shortly afterwards.

“My master?”

“Hmm?”

“What exactly do ye have in store for me now, hmm?”

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking about…”

She had me so fixated on her pussy and my erection the entire time that, while I made it clear that something was going to happen to her… I wasn’t quite sure what. I had ideas, of course. Things that I wished to do to her eventually… god, the things I’d give to be balls deep ins-

 

“Hmph. Ye pitiful master. Here I was, all excited, thinking about the things ye’d make me do…” She had gotten up onto the bed and straddled my chest, looming over my head. No doubt there would be a big wet spot on my shirt when she got up, but her glare did seem a bit annoyed… fine then.

“Shinobu.”

“What is it, my cowardly master?”

“Get off of my chest. Hands and knees on the bed, between my legs, facing me.”

“A-are ye suggesting that I pose for thee?”

“Just do it. You can’t complain, you’ve toyed around with me all day. It’s my turn, now.”

She sat up and crossed her arms, thinking about whether or not that justified me ordering her around like this, even though she had just admitted getting excited at the thought of it. 

Maybe she was feigning it to protect her pride. 

“Hmph. Very well, my lord…” She got off of my chest, on her hands and knees between my legs just as I had asked.

“Unbutton my jeans and pull out my cock.”

“Kaka. What, that little thing?” 

“You must have a short memory.”

She unzipped my jeans, working her way around my bulge, and unbuttoned them. Then, in one fluid motion, she hooked her thumbs around the waistline of my jeans and underwear and slid them down to my knees.

 

_ Bop! _

 

My bare cock sprung upwards at incredible speed, lightly bonking her on the forehead. Shinobu let out a light gasp as it happened, but her real surprise came when she actually saw the size of the thing that did it.

Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open slightly.

“Why the face, Shinobu? Surprised?”

She snapped back to reality. “W-well, of course my m-master. Just a-at how s-small it is… kaka!”

She said this, but her eyes were completely fixated on it. 

She would eat those words… or at least take them down her throat.

“Suck on it.” 

She took her eyes off of my cock for a second and stared directly at me. “W-what?”

“You heard me. Suck my cock, I’m in charge now. Until I’m satisfied. You just said it was small, so it shouldn't be that difficult.” This time, it was I who gave the devious smirk.

“Ulp…” She hesitated for a second before opening her mouth and taking the head of my cock inside of her.

“Oooooohhh…” I couldn't help but let out a light groan… the inside of her mouth was warm, wet, and silky… perfect around my cock.

“Mmmmph…. Mmmngnnn…” Despite the intense redness that showed on her face, she seemed to be enjoying herself as well.  I could feel her tongue swirling around the head of my cock as she took it in and out of her mouth, like she was trying to taste every bit of it. After a nice round of sucks, she came up for air.

“Haaahhh… haaaahhh…” She was breathing heavily, her eyes shimmering with a tad bit of the haze that she always got when turned on. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth slightly, and a single string of saliva and precum ran from the tip of her tongue to the tip of my cock, before stretching out lower and lower and breaking.

 

“S-Shinobu…”

“Y-yes, my m-master?”

“When you go back down… I want you to take it as deep as you can go… wrap that nice loli throat around my cock.”

“I-I’m not sure if I can…” 

“Just do your best. I’ll be satisfied, I promise.”

She looked at the long, thick thing before her and slowly took it into her mouth, lower and lower… 

“Oh, shit…” I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of her mouth about halfway down. Seemed like that was the limit for now… but that was ok.

She saw how much I liked it and decided to go quickly up and down my cock, taking it in and out, even reaching down to her pussy with a hand to lather up and jerk off the bottom half of my cock with her juices as she took the top half as far as it could go.

“HHaaahh… hhhahhh…” Oh shit… holy fuck, my cock was on fire. Her small, dainty hands wrapping around it, jerking it off while her blowjob let me feel every crevice of her mouth, her tongue circling around the head as best it could the whole time, the way she sucked on it and the feeling when the tip of my cock stopped at the back of her mouth… I could feel a warm sensation building up in my balls that ran up the shaft of my cock and into the head.

“Ahhh… FUCK!” Without notice, loads of thick, white liquid exploded from the tip of my cock while it was at its deepest in her mouth, enveloping her throat in cum, her adorable reddened cheeks swelling up like a chipmunk’s as my semen filled up her mouth and burst out of her mouth all over my cock when there was nowhere else for it to go.

 

“MMMMMPH!” Shinobu immediately pulled off of my cock and fell backwards onto the bed, propped up with one of her arms, coughing up cum.  “Haaahhh… hahhhh… m-master…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Y-ye dolt… at least warn me before ye do that… I think I ended up swallowing a little…” She was complaining, but her position gave me a clear view of her nice, puffy loli pussy, gently pulsating, aching to be touched… and her face was also sexy as hell, hazy golden eyes, blushing, drooping eyelids, tongue still lolling out a little bit with a little bit of my cum dribbling down her chin… she had clearly enjoyed it, but this wasn’t about her enjoyment.

“We aren’t done yet, Shinobu…”

“H-huh?” She looked back at my cock only to see that it was still completely hard, not a single inch softer.

“Turn around. Hands and knees.”

Still panting, she slowly did as I asked. It felt really dirty having such a small girl take on a position that suggestive, her ass sticking out towards me. It really was a wonderful position, but that dress was a problem… it was in the way of my goal.

“You know what, drop the dress.”

Her cute yet ever so suggestively sexy black dress dispersed into thin air… but under it was a pair of tight yoga shorts that she had definitely conjured up in the heat of the moment. A distinctive wet spot over her pussy had turned the black material blacker.

It was very sexy and complimented the curves of her butt quite well, don’t get me wrong, but there was still a slight issue with it.

She probably thought I was in the mood to mess around.

I sat up onto my knees and sank my hands into her ass, the fabric moulding to the shape of my grip.

“Mmmmgn…” 

I heard a light groan of pleasure from below. It seemed she liked this. I continued to fondle and play around with her nice, round booty, while letting out a low, irritated growl. “Shinobu...don’t test me, little girl. Am I going to have to tear these off?”

“K-kahkah… mmmgn…”

She wasn’t in charge anymore… I grabbed a fistful of fabric in both hands and pulled them apart.

 

_ Riiiippp! _

 

I had torn the shorts completely in half, and let either side fall down her legs.

Beneath them was a pair of black lace panties.

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“EEEEYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!”

 

For her disobedience, I struck my hand across a spot of bare skin on her plump ass. With a satisfying jiggle, the unexpected shockwave of pain jolted through her body, causing her to jerk upwards for a second and let out a loud squeal.

“You’re testing me, Shinobu…” A distinctive pink handprint was starting to take form on her asscheek. 

“K-kahkah… mmmmnn… it’s no fun if I don’t break the rules, my master…”

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“EEEP!!!”

 

This time, the other cheek. A tad bit harder than before, I spanked her again, pushing a brief squeal out of her.

“Sorry, Shinobu… I’d normally tolerate it, but I’m feeling especially dominant right now… break the rules and I’ll have to punish you. I have to keep my little loli in line, after all.”

“Khakha… s-so be it, my master… I’ll be a good girl~”

For someone so prideful and sensitive about her status, she sure loved being dominated like this… maybe it was to cope with the pressure of it all.

I grabbed the waistline of her panties and yanked them down to her knees.

Just barely hiding the pink lines of her pussy was a bandaid.

I heard her suck in a deep breath of air and hold it in, like she was bracing herself.

 

I did nothing.

 

“M-master?” She seemed confused.

“What’s wrong, Shinobu? What are you expecting? Another spanking? Think I’ll do that when you clearly enjoyed it? Or do you think I’ll peel off that bandaid and fuck your pussy? You’ve got another thing coming, you little succubus…”

I ignored the bandaid. Instead, I sank my hands into her bare ass and spread it wide open.

Wow… this was the first time I’d seen this hole.

I had never seen it before, not even when we took showers and baths together… her ass had never been this open.

Before me was a pink, pristine, tight asshole. It looked delicious, but I couldn’t lick it now… she’d probably enjoy that too much.

Instead, I rested the shaft of my cock right over her asshole, still lubed up from her blowjob before. I then squished her asscheeks together over my cock, and slowly started to thrust my cock between the fleshy mounds of her ass.

“Ohhh…” Damn, she just had such a nice, soft butt. I had originally intended to tease her with slow, steady thrusts, but I found myself instantly addicted to the feeling, and was already accelerating the speed of my thrusts while squishing her cheeks harder over my cock.

“MMmmmmaaahsssterrr….. phleaaasseee…… llemme cuhhmmmm…..” Her pussy was dripping wet now, her inner thighs now completely coated in her juices.

“If you touch your pussy then I’ll stop, you hear?” I was thrusting much harder now, my thighs smacking up against hers loudly.

“Phhlleeaaaaaaaaaassssseeeee….” 

The bottom of my cock was grinding up against her asshole, balls loudly slapping against her pussy.

“Mmmmgggnn… haha… you call me the pervert, Shinobu, but you’re a fucking mess, just look at you. For someone with the ability to change their proportions, choosing to have a butt big enough to give an assjob like this is incredibly perverted if you ask me… I’m starting to think that you’ve been trying to seduce me this whole time, Shinobu. You’re the real pervert here, you little succubus… nnnngggGRRAAAHH!”

With that, even more cum shot from the tip of my cock in long, thick ropes, landing on her back in criss-crosses, some sticking up into her voluminous hair.

I continued thrusting and cumming and thrusting and cumming until there was no more cum left to cum… “Haaaaahhhhh…” I collapsed onto my back, exhausted. The sheer volume of semen… all over her back, and in her hair, too…

I wouldn’t have any time to rest, however… I felt the weight on the bed shift next to me, then onto me. 

“Mmmmaahahhhhsssttthherrr…. sooohhhhhhh meaahhnnn….” 

I opened my eyes. Shinobu was on her knees, legs spread, ass on my upper chest, pussy right in front of my face, pink, pulsating, quivering, soaking… begging for stimulation. And Shinobu’s face? Eyes squinted and hazy, tearing up from the incredible sexual tension, blushing hard, tongue out, drooling, glimmering in sweat? How could I resist?

“Go ahead, Shinobu…”

 

Immediately, she jammed her drenched pussy directly into my face, closed her luscious thighs around my head, and started roughly riding my face. Her thighs were clasped over my ears… all I could hear were multiple long, ecstatic noises… some moans, some groans, others were squeals or even screams. My face was engulfed in her pussy, the sides of my head engulfed in her thighs, she had even grabbed fistfuls of my hair for leverage. Everything was her, all her. I loved it when she dug her nails into my scalp, I loved her big, luscious thighs squishing over the side of my head, I loved her pussy, which tasted of doughnuts, being jammed over and over into my mouth while my nose threatened to graze over her clit every few grinds… so when I heard the animalistic noise that could only be described as a blissful cry, and her small hands tightened around the top of my head, and her thighs squeezed even harder around my head, and her pussy jammed into my mouth as deep as possible, and she begun squirting out her pristine juices, I sucked and sucked and she came and came and I didn’t stop until I had consumed every last drop of her sweet juice and she had collapsed over me, pussy still on my face.

 

Now I didn’t mind that per se, but I did have to lift her up and lightly set her down on the bed… Jesus, she was a fucking mess. 

Completely nude, her pussy looked mostly fine if you ignored the fact that there was cum all over it. Hell, she had leaked so much while I was teasing her that her inner thighs down to her inner calves were completely covered in the stuff too… but her face was all covered in drool, sweat, and tears, cheeks all red, her hair splayed out across the bed but chunked up in a few places where my cum had landed… not to mention that her back was covered in my semen, starting with a small amount just below her neck increasing significantly in volume as you got to her mid-back… 

It was strangely beautiful in a way, how she looked… but I couldn’t just leave her like this. Making her wake up in all of that shit might make her feel like some kind of cheap whore… like a toy. I couldn’t just leave her like this. She wasn’t a toy, and she most certainly wasn’t a whore. She was Shinobu. My Shinobu. The most important person in the world for me… and she felt the same towards me as well.

 

I couldn’t just leave her like this.

 

I went and got a cool, wet cloth and slowly started wiping her down, starting from the juices and cum on her calves, up to the significantly greater amount on her thighs, lightly wiping around her pussy so as not to wake her up, a very quick wipe down from her tummy to her neck. I gently flipped her over onto her back, and slowly rubbed off the obscene amount of cum I had left on her back, moving down to just above her butt before gently grazing over her ass cheeks and a little bit between them as well to get rid of the sweat that had built up, though I stayed clear of her asshole… now for her hair. Her hair was going to be an issue. Well, not really an issue per se, it was just going to take a long ass time. So then, I got to work. Jesus, she had a fuckload of hair… it took an hour and a half to successfully scrub out most of the cum that I had left and another half hour to brush it all back into shape… ok, maybe it didn’t need to take that long and I just enjoyed brushing it because of how long and thick and beautiful it all was when it wasn’t completely soiled with dried semen. I flipped her back over and realized that I had forgotten to wipe off her face… it was still a tad bit red from the intense blushing earlier, but as well as that all of the tears, sweat, and drool had dried up, leaving a thin coating of salt all around her face. So I got that too, gently wiping down her cheeks, chin, jawline, forehead, everything until she was all clean. It must’ve felt pretty pleasant, too… I had used a nice, cool cloth. Surely it would make her feel better after all of the hot, sweaty lovemaking we had engaged in… 

 

“Mas...ter…”

 

Fuck.

Had I woken her up?

 

“Mas…….ter…” 

 

Her eyes weren’t open… nor were they showing signs of becoming so.

Talking in her sleep?

 

“I….love you…so much…”

 

I couldn’t help but smile.

 

_ “I love you too, Shinobu.”   _ I whispered, before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

To this, her content sleeping face slowly broke out into a gentle, beautiful smile as she turned over onto her side and nuzzled her head into my chest. And, just like that, we slept in the nude until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the New Year, I decided to make this chapter significantly longer than the others before it, so I hope everybody enjoyed it. Future chapters probably won't be this long unless I decide they need to be, so treat this as a special occasion.
> 
> I'm always trying to improve, so if anyone has questions or criticisms, just leave a fast comment, it means a lot knowing that there are people who care about my work.
> 
> Oh yeah, Happy New Year and all that also.


	6. Human

Morning came in a flash. This time, when I opened my eyes and looked down to my chest, the small blonde was still curled up next to me, sleeping soundly. We were both still nude as the day we were born. 

 

“Mmmnngg… nnggnnnn….” Shinobu stirred around a little and rolled over so that her back (and therefore butt) was facing me.

It really was a lovely ass.

It was fun to look at, but there were other responsibilities that needed to be fulfilled, unfortunately. I really needed a bath…I had been so fixated on getting her cleaned up last night that I had neglected to clean myself. She definitely needed one as well, there still being traces of my cum in her hair and all. Looks like bath time was in order.

I sat up. “Hey, Shinobu…” I put a hand on her head and started gently running my fingers through her hair.

“Mmmmgn…” She slowly rolled back over in a fetal position, facing me. Her golden eyes flickered open and fixated on my chest, then my chin, then my eyes. She expressed a gentle smile. “Oh… good morning, my master.” She sat up as well and stretched her arms outwards with an adorable noise of relief as she did it.

“Morning, Shinobu… how was last night?”

“K-kaka…” She blushed lightly. “I’m just curious as to whether ye can thrust as well as ye tease, my master.”

“We’ll see about that eventually, don't you worry. Come on, we need a bath. Both of us.” I got up off of the bed and made my way towards the bathroom. With a yawn, Shinobu sprung up and followed closely behind, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked.

 

I turned the shower faucet between ‘warm’ and ‘hot’ and stood under the stream with Shinobu to my side, both of us enjoying the soothing stream.

 

“My master.”

“Hmm?” I had lathered up a cloth and started wiping off my face. 

“Didn’t ye cum much more last night? There’s barely any left on me…”

“I wiped it all off.”

“Huh?”

“I wiped it all off your body, and most of it out of your hair. Your face was covered in sweat and drool as well… so I cleaned that up too. Really, I got every part of you. It took a while, though.”

“H-hmph…” She looked down, a little embarrassed. “Y-ye didn’t have to…”

“Of course I did, to me it seems humiliating to wake up covered in someone else’s dried semen. Plus, it’ll start to stink after a while.”

“Thanks…”

“No problem. But I couldn’t get it all out of your hair, so just a rinse won't do this time.” I grabbed a bottle of shampoo from its holder. “Get over here, missy.”

 

We both sat down under the shower criss-cross, her in front, while I lathered up the shampoo into her hair and scrubbed her scalp. It was like a slightly rougher head pat that also got her clean. Nifty.

I let out a loose chuckle.

“What’s so funny, my master?”

“You were really asking for it last night, weren’t you?”

“Hmph. Don’t fault me for it, my lord. Anyone would be under those conditions. If our connection worked both ways, ye surely would’ve fucked me like an animal right there.”

“I dunno, Shinobu… if I was your first kiss, then it’s safe to assume you’re a virgin as well. I think I’d split you in two if I tried to fuck you with the body you have now. You’re so small.”

“Don’t underestimate a vampire’s regenerative prowess, my master. There may be damage going in, but once it heals surely it’d be fine.”

“I have no doubts that it would heal, but that just sounds like a painful experience… I’d hate to do that to you without proper preparation..”

“Spanking is painful as well, my master.”

“Yeah, but that’s a much milder example. What I’m talking about is more reminiscent of getting stabbed or something. That being said though, considering the state you were in when I was teasing you, I’m not sure you would’ve cared how much damage was done if I had fucked you right there.”

“Kaka… maybe so.”

 

I had finished washing and rinsing her hair, so we walked over to the tub and slipped right in next to each other.

“Hey, Shinobu.”

“Yes, my lord?”

“I’m going to ask you a sort of human question. Is that okay?”

“Hmmm…” She looked down at the water for a while as if thinking about it. “I suppose.”

“Would you be my girlfriend?”

She looked up at me for a second before breaking out into a smile she was clearly trying to hide. “Pff… pff…” 

Damn it, she was laughing at me.

“K… ka… kaka… kakakakakaka!”

“W-what’s so funny…” She was making me feel like kind of an idiot.

“Oh, my master, ye dolt… is our relationship not far past mere human comprehension at this point? It almost seems like a downgrade, like you’re girlfriend zoning me… kakaka!”

“W-well… it’s not as if we wouldn’t still have our relationship like it is now if you accepted… but there are benefits, I assure you!”

“Hmmm?” She gazed up at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. How smug of her. “Very well, my master, ye shall humor me.”

“Well, and you know this already, but I’m mostly human. That means, in human terms, I’m single.”

“Explain it in vampire terms, my master.”

“I don’t have a lover. That means that right now, technically, I could go get one.”

“Huh?” The smug look on her face immediately disappeared and she instead looked up at me in surprise and horror. 

Her chin started to lightly quiver.

“N-not that I would ever do that to you, of course! Never. Never ever.” I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close to my chest to reassure her. “You’re the one for me. The only one, forever.”

“Hmph… don’t scare me like that…” She nuzzled into me.

“But still, if you think about it, our bond only covers the vampire part of me. I’m mostly human. Don’t you want that side covered as well? Just for technicality’s sake.”

“When ye put it like that, it does sound intriguing…” I felt her small arms slither around my back and clutch onto me. Her eyes stood still, as if there was a storm of emotion swirling around in there somewhere that she was blindly trying to wade through. Then, she closed them and tightened her hold around my back with a sigh. “Very well, m-my master… I accept.”

Even if it changed very little about our relationship as it was, I still couldn’t help but smile.

“So, you’re my girlfriend now.”

“Girlfriend…”

“And I’m your boyfriend now.”

“Boyfriend…”

“Don’t worry, if it’s confusing you don’t need to call me by that title. Master will still work just fine.”

“B-but I’m not good at being human… I’m a vampire. An aberration. What if I’m not a good girlfriend? What kinds of things do human lovers even do?” She was biting her lip and shifting her gaze downcast. She was really serious about this… “I want to have every part covered, as ye put it, my master… but what if I don’t do a good job…”

“Jeez, you.” I pulled a hand out of the water and started gently patting her head. “You act like it’s some kind of insurmountable task that’s impossible to be done right… tons of humans do it.”

“But I’m not human, master.” She looked up at me with a face of determination and eyes of worry and concern. “Tell me how. Teach me how. What do we do? What do I do?”

“Want me to give you the rundown?”

She gave an enthusiastic nod. Cute.

“You’re more familiar with most of it than you think, trust me. For example, they spend lots of time together for sure. Sexual stuff is usually involved, and if they go out for food, the guy usually pays for it… you’ve already got those things covered.”

“Mhmm. And what else?”

“Well, they go on dates… they go out and hold hands, maybe kiss at the end, just act like lovers, you know?”

“What’s a date?”

 

… 

 

No comment.

  
“Well, it’s when two lovers go to a place together and spend a few hours doing whatever there is to do there. Like to a bowling alley, or a waterpark, or a restaurant in most cases to eat fancy food.”

Her eyes lit up. “Oh, like when we go to Mister Donut!” 

“Yeah, kinda like that!” When it came to doughnuts, anything became easier for her to understand it seemed… “Usually the place is fancier though. A bit more expensive.”

“Oh, I see… so no doughnuts?”

“If we go on a date, I’ll make sure we get some afterwards for dessert.”

“Huh…” She sat there clasped onto my torso for a little longer, her head turning down a little. It didn’t take long for it to jerk back up, with even more energy than before. This time, her eyes were determined as well.

“Master, today we shall go on a date. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“U-uh…” Damn, she had gotten into this fast. So enthusiastic. It wasn’t as if I could say no anyway, as she looked up at me with a pair of adorable, glimmering, golden puppy dog eyes. “Alright, Shinobu. Let’s go on a date.”

“Kaka!” She broke out into a big grin and tightened her hold around my torso.

Hmm… there was a bit of a problem with us going on a date as she is now, though…

“Shinobu, I think we need to do something about your body for today.”

“What do ye mean, my master?”

“If people see me being all lovey-dovey with a girl who looks as young as you do, they’d probably call the police.”

“Hmm… that’s true. Shall we begin then?” She pushed herself up closer to my neck, found a spot she liked, and gave it a flirtatious lick. “Just tell me when to stop, my master.”

“Alright.”

 

What happened next was a work of blissful magic… she chomped down into my neck and started sucking. Contrary to what one would expect, I could feel my cock rising. The feeling of getting your blood sucked was an oddly… sexual one. Like my neck was an erogenous zone that sent shocks of pleasure throughout my whole body. I was sure she was feeling the same thing too, and not just because of our connection. My cock wasn't the only thing that was growing, however. With each drop of blood Shinobu drained from my body, she grew, becoming heavier in my lap as her previously childish body matured in my arms.

She continued sucking for a few minutes until I stopped her.

“That’s enough.” I gave her a gentle pat on the back, and she pulled her fangs from my neck, lapped up the blood remaining on the bite wound, and sat up to look at me.

 

“How’s this, my master?

 

Well then… 

 

This would definitely do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenobu enters the ring! (don't worry, loli Shinobu will be back eventually)
> 
> The next chapter will likely be out on Friday as opposed to a full week from now, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed, etc etc


	7. Heartbeat

I lay there on my bed waiting for Shinobu to finish getting ready for our date. Once she had finished sucking my blood, she quickly conjured me up a pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt, then shooed me out of the bathroom to decide on what to wear. It was supposed to be a surprise, I guess. I could hear her in there for sure though, every little bit. The way our connection works, the more she sucks my blood, the more vampiric both of us become…I was probably around half vampire then, contrary to my normal ten percent-ish. All five senses were boosted significantly, especially if I focused on one in particular. Sometimes I’d hear her say something about an outfit being too fancy, too bland, too lolita, etc, etc. I could hear the occasional light giggle of glee when she found something she liked, only to find some minor imperfection in it that shattered the whole thing, and she’d sigh in frustration… 

 

Wait a second, footsteps… no, there was minor variation between each step… a pattern? Ah, she was skipping… wait, now they’re becoming heavier and accelerating… 

 

“MAAAAAASTEEEEEEER!” 

 

At full speed, Shinobu had broken into a sprint and launched herself right at me, arms outstretched. Had I still been mostly human, her image surely would’ve been reduced to nothing more than a flash of blonde, but I could see her clearly now. Eyes closed, a big beautiful smile, and a generally ecstatic expression. 

That didn’t mean I could get out of the way, though.

 

“Gaahhh!”

 

When we made contact, she locked her arms around me, the force slamming us into the wall. I was honestly surprised we didn't get shoved right through the wall… 

 

“Whaddya think, whaddya think? Master, whaddya think?”

“I think you need to get off of me so that I can actually see what you’ve got on, missy.”

“Oh, that’s right… hehe.”

…

Was that her new laugh or something?

She pushed off of me and stood back a little, then did a twirl. “Sooo, whaddya think?”

 

Well, she was definitely pretty… she appeared to be about 17 years old with a face that had made a smooth transition from being cute with a splash of pretty to pretty with a splash of cute. Her eyes were sharper, almost like a cat’s, but those gentle golden orbs within were still there. Standing about 2 inches shorter than I was, she definitely looked like the kind of girl I could fall hopelessly in love with (hey, I already am, imagine that). Starting from the bottom, her feet and legs were completely covered with opaque black pantyhose. She wore a short, two-layered black skirt over her shapely hips that went about a quarter down her thighs, over it a purple hoodie unzipped about a third of the way down, showing off the pink-orange interior of it. Normally there would be a sizeable amount of cleavage to look at, but under her hoodie was a black, fuzzy brasserie that flared up to the point where there was very little if any cleavage whatsoever. Around her right wrist was a green, plastic bracelet, and her hair was tied into a high side ponytail held in place by what looked to be a doughnut plushie. On the back of the hoodie was a picture of a sprinkled doughnut with a bite eaten out of it.

 

I got up off the bed and started walking around her. 

“Let’s see here, Shinobu… the doughnut in your hair is a nice detail, and I definitely like the hoodie combination with all that fuzz you’ve got in your boobs there. The bracelet looks nice on you, and I really really like the pantyhose… your butt sticks out a bit in the back, but the skirt still covers it and the pantyhose goes up to your waist anyway, so that’s good.” I made my way back around to the front. “I really, really like it.”

“Hehe… I’m happy you like it, my lord. It took me a lot of time to get it just right.” Her cheeks turned a tad red from my praise. “But there’s something you’ve misunderstood.”

“Huh? What’s that?”

“Observe.” In one fluid motion, she kicked her left leg upwards and rested the heel on my shoulder. So flexible! And she was still a little shorter than me…

Well, I did discover something for sure when I looked under her uplifted skirt…

“Shinobu, I have a couple of questions.”

“Yes, master?”

“What’s the point of wearing thigh-high socks with a skirt if they come up to above where the skirt ends? A lot of the appeal in thigh-highs is the way that they squish around the thigh fat and it’s sexy as hell…”

“That one’s easy. This way, the squishage is still there, but for your eyes only. That’s what you’re seeing now, but nobody else will be able to thanks to the skirt, master.”

“Don’t even try to sell seeing through skirts as a vampire ability, we’re trying to stay at least vaguely faithful to the source material here.”

“Then take a look while you still can, my thigh-loving master.”

Well.

I did love me some nice thighs.

“Well, secondly… and more importantly… where the hell are your panties?”

For, between the squish of the thickest part of her thighs, there was no underwear of any kind, leaving her pretty pussy exposed to the elements.

“Hmph.” She took her heel off of my shoulder and planted it on the ground, crossing her arms and puffing up her cheeks, like she was acting annoyed. “Why, does the sight not please you?”

“It absolutely pleases me, there’s no doubt about that.”

Her puffed out cheeks turned a shade of pink.

“But I mean, this is kinda risky…” I walked behind her. “One gust of wind and…” I flipped up her skirt, uncovering her shapely butt for a second until the black cloth flowed back downwards. “…and everyone can see your ass.” I came up beside her and reached under her skirt and gave it a nice squish. “Pristine bosom, my suitor.” I was just teasing her, but when I did this she looked down, red-faced with embarrassment. Somehow, she was cuter than normal like this… no, that wasn’t exactly accurate. It was just a different type, less of the little-girl-in-pigtails cute and more of the bend-you-over-and-fuck-you-for-hours cute.

I mean, they were basically the same thing to me, as a lolicon, but it was still a difference worth mentioning.

“U-um, t-thanks… h-he...hehe…” She gave a nervous giggle. “A-and what about the rest of me, m-my master?” She dropped her arms to the side and stepped back a little before lifting up her skirt so that all of the good stuff was clearly visible. I guess she was looking for some affirmation. 

She had a little more curve to her than her more childish form, so her figure was still mostly a nice pear with a hint of hourglass. Her legs were nice and long, her luscious thighs were big enough to squish together under her pussy and curvy enough to be sexy, but they weren’t ‘fat’ whatsoever, at least not in a negative sense. She had nice, wide hips and an ass that fit them perfectly… if I looked closely enough, then I could see the crease formed by the bottom of her ass and the top of her thighs meeting, which was especially sexy… it was difficult to tell exactly how large her breasts were under the fuzzfest of a brasserie she wore, but they looked to me to be medium-sized B-cups at the bath. Big enough to grab and fondle and get more in your mouth than a nipple, but small enough to be nice and perky. Unlike the A’s she sported in her child form, a titjob actually wasn't out of the realm of possibility with these breasts.

“Shinobu.”

“Y-yes?”

I walked up to her. “You were really concentrating on getting these proportions just right for me while you were sucking my blood, right?” 

“...” She looked downcast at the floor and nodded slowly.

I gently put a hand under her chin, tilted her head upwards, and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. “Shinobu, you absolutely nailed it. You’ve got this stunning ratio of cute and sexy which I love, you kept your breasts the perfect size, and your choice of clothing fits you perfectly. There isn’t a single part of you that doesn’t make me want to bend you over and fuck you right now. You’ve done a perfect job.”

She jolted her head back up at me, eyes wide open, glimmering brightly. The glimmers of worry in her eyes turned into twinkles of relief.

“T-thank y-you… waah…” And then, almost immediately, tears started streaming from her eyes. They were tears of happiness. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into an intimate hug. 

She wasn’t just crying, she was bawling. I let her stay there like that for a while, letting out muffled expressions of relief, pouring onto me all of the stress she had felt preparing herself and all of the happiness she had felt when she knew she had done a good job.

A few sniffs later, she pulled out of our hug, all teary-eyed and red-faced, her eyes hazy, yes, but also glittering with an intensity that I had never seen before, almost paradoxically so.

“T-thank y-you, m-m-master… I was so w-worried that I w-w-wouldn’t turn out r-right for y-you…” And just like that, she was crying again.  I quickly swept her off of her feet and carried her to our room bridal style. She was heavier like this, true, but if anything it was even easier to lift her like this because of the vampiric boost she had given me. I lightly set her down on the bed and joined her, where we spooned and cuddled while she calmed down, letting out these cute sniffles and hiccups. To speed the process along, I began to gently pat her on the head. For a while, we lay there in silence. 

“Master.” 

“Yes, Shinobu?”

“Why am I like this… I don’t understand…”

“What do you mean?”

“All of my emotions are so strong right now… I obsessed over what I’d wear for an hour, I got all flustered when you touched me, I’m insecure about my body, I need constant affirmation, I cried when I thought you didn’t like me, I cried when you said you liked me, and then I thanked you and cried even more… why am I like this? Everything’s more sensitive… both my body and my emotions…why?”

She turned around and nuzzled into my chest. “Why, master?” 

I gave her a warm smile. “That’s easy. You’re a teenage girl with raging hormones… which is awfully human of you, Shinobu. If humanity is what makes a girlfriend, then you’ll do a great job. And if not, then you’re covered as well. Don’t worry about it.”

“Hehe… hehehe… you better be careful with what you say, my master. I might start crying again.” 

I felt my heart fuzz up a little.

Her giggle could probably cure cancer, holy shit… 

“W-well, you can cry all you need to, okay? Because no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, I’ll always be right here by your side, ok? So you’ll always have someone to cry on. You’re never left alone, Shinobu.”

“M-master…” She teared up a little bit. “Thanks…” 

“No problem.” I reached out a hand and used the knuckle of my index finger to gently wipe away the tears in her left, then her right eye before gently cupping her cheek.

She pulled back a little and looked up at me, her golden eyes glittering with flashes of intense emotion. She took both hands and held them over mine.

 

Then.

Slowly.

Gently.

Long, thick eyelashes glimmering with the residue of her tears.

Eyes twinkling, sparkling, shimmering with so much energy and light I thought I would go blind.

Cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink… with embarrassment? Love? Both, probably.

Chin quivering ever so slightly, vaguely, barely visible, miniscule flickers of movement that required vampiric precision to perform and vampiric eyesight to perceive.

Our little secret.

Then.

Slowly.

She got a tiny bit closer.

Her eyelids shifted lower, shielding her eyes so that mine wouldn’t blaze away from their blinding radiance.

Closer, and closer.

Lower, and lower.

But even so.

I couldn’t move. 

If I moved.

I died.

My heartbeat had already accelerated far past a deadly blur.

Like an already powerful engine that was force-fed jet fuel to push the needle far past the red zone, rocking, jerking, jolting, quaking, every screw and bolt holding it together bending and warping under the force and heat, having boiled through every drop of coolant in mere seconds, it’s frame drooping under the infernal storm it was whipping up inside and out, pistons coughing up liquid metal on every upstroke, splashing down into molten steel on each downstroke, still going and going even though if it didn’t stop it would die, it drooped then stretched then poured then melted then boiled, boiled, boiling, boiling-

My heart was boiling, not burning the candle from both ends but rather incinerating it from all sides simultaneously within a Planck time, so quickly that it wasn’t unreasonable to ask whether or not the candle had even existed long enough to exist.

My heart was burning itself down, tearing itself up, putting itself in such a volatile state that I was scared that any amount of movement no matter how minuscule would push it over the edge and cause it to explode violently into splatters of blood and muscle against my ribs and internal organs, which would begin to fail immediately afterwards. 

So I couldn’t move. I couldn’t shift, nor blink, nor twitch. 

I was hesitant to even breathe.

I knew her situation as well. 

I could hear her heart.

It was beating just as hard as mine.

Maybe that was why she had to move so slowly.

Slowly, slowly she got closer.

The fact she could move at all was incomprehensible to me.

Maybe it was willpower.

God, it felt like an eternity. 

Like our thoughts and hearts and emotions were stirring around at the speed of light and the laws of physics had to compensate for it by slowing time down to a crawl.

But she did get closer.

Eventually.

Her round, almond-shaped face, tilted gently to the side relative to mine.

Her eyes, now completely closed.

Her hot breath gently tickling my face.

Her wet lips, not puckered up into a tight wad, but just parted ever so slightly, so that they were still soft, pink, and alluring.

 

Then.

Slowly.

Gently.

 

A small push.

A small exertion of energy.

A very risky one, but one with a huge payoff.

High risk, high reward.

A small push.

 

Her lips touched mine.

My lips touched hers.

 

Our lips touched.

 

And then.

In that moment.

My heart.

Burned down.

Maybe that was why I had let out a low groan when we made contact.

Or maybe, just maybe, I was enjoying myself.


	8. Hey look its the part where they make out isnt that cool

While I had let out something resembling a groan, she had most definitely released more of a moan as our hands shifted from holding her cheek to holding each other, our bodies got closer, closer, impossibly close, I could feel everything, the sweat in the air mixed with the sweet scent of her shampoo, her hands around my back, her breasts squashed up against my chest, her soft ass squishing in my lap, her awesome thighs cushioning me as she locked her legs around my back and squeezed around me, intensely, desperately, as if this were some symbiotic relationship and she would die if she was pried free, everything was Shinobu, all Shinobu, and she was going to hold onto me and kiss me until I was sucked dry… and what a kiss this was.

Her soft lips pressed into mine, our tongues engaged in endless dance, tasting each other, exploring every nook and cranny of our mouths, counting every molar, bicuspid, canine, incisor, our tongues wrestling and battling for dominance, a battle that she was definitely winning as she invaded my mouth with her tongue, fending off my defense as she got in the occasional lick which rattled my body down to the core.

I was not to be outdone, however. 

Without warning, I sprung up from the bed, Shinobu still latched around me with all four appendages, my hands dropping off of her entirely for a split second before making contact again, this time sinking into the part of her fleshy ass that her thigh highs couldn’t reach, earning a surprised groan of pleasure from her as she got careless for a split second, letting me get my first taste of her mouth since she took over.

She tasted of doughnuts, of course.

I carried her over to a nearby wall and gently rested her against it as she regained her former dominance over my mouth.

If I had to play dirty to get my way, then so be it.

All is fair in love and war, and this was a case of both.

I started massaging her ass with my hands, spreading it open, squishing it together, grinding the cheeks against each other, lubricated with her own sweat and the juices that had streamed down there from her pussy. To this sudden change in pace, her tongue started slowing down immensely, and soon she was just barely keeping mine at bay as the battlefield shifted from inside my mouth to between our open lips.

I tried groaning, moaning, thrusting my tongue, rethinking my pattern, pressing her against the wall a little harder, stepping away from the wall entirely, relaxing my arms and acting like I was going to drop her, massaging her ass faster, spreading it nice and wide so that her asshole would get a sudden cold breeze, everything, but she still held off my attempts to taste more of her, keeping me occupied right before her entrance.

And then…

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“MMMMMMMMMPPHHH!”

 

I had pulled a hand from her ass and then brought it streaking back up from below, sending a shockwave of force rippling across her left ass cheek, causing her to jerk upwards, unleashing a loud, long moan into my mouth, her tongue finally giving in, allowing mine to finally taste more of her sweetness. I was allowed to continue drinking in more of her essence for around twenty more seconds before she finally pushed me back to the middle.

 

_ SMACK! _

 

“MMMMMMMGGHHHNNNN!!!”

 

This time the right side, another spank, another loud, sexy moan, and another twenty seconds of pure bliss for me, but the war was far from over. Even without words, without speech, with nothing more than our body heat, our physical contact, and our kiss developing into more of a battle than anything else, the writing on the wall was clear. 

We would go until the other gave in. 

Until the other submitted to domination.

Until the other passed out from exhaustion, or surrendered by pulling away.

She definitely was more vampiric, true, and thus had me eclipsed in physical capability. But due to the erroneous nature of her embrace, she had given me a weakness to exploit, and I would exploit it as much as I needed to.

Due to her transformation, we had both become more physically capable for sure, but the most important thing here was stamina and regeneration, the deadly combo that granted vampires the peak of immortality, and Shinobu, once a legendary vampire, was the peak of vampires. 

For a while, I wasn’t sure we could stop.

As far as I could remember, we started around midday, but when we stopped it was well past dark.

 

We fought for eight hours.

Eight hours of intense kissing, eight hours of spankings on her ass, eight hours of sweaty, steamy lovemaking, eight hours of holding onto each other, eight hours of tasting each other’s spit, lapping up each other’s essence, practically shoving our tongues down each other’s throats.

 

My body ached, my thoughts were a dizzy mess, I felt lightheaded, my arms were burning from the constant spankings I gave her to even the playing field, my tongue felt like it was going to jump out of my mouth, and my cock had been hard for so long that there was a very real possibility that it wouldn’t go soft ever again (Shinobu would like that, wouldn’t she?). You really had to wonder when our makeout session became less about pleasure and more about proving a point… not that there was ever a point where it wasn’t pleasurable, of course.

 

Finally, after hours of hellish bliss, I gave in. I couldn’t do it anymore. My mind was mush, every muscle was on fire and the air was thick with the scent of sweat and other bodily fluids.

 

“I…”

“I…”

 

“I concede, my master.”

“I give up, Shinobu.”

 

Huh?

Wait, so who won?

 

We had pulled away from each other, finally. I was leaning against the wall, my arms fell down limp to my sides, Shinobu still had her legs around my waist but they were shaky and sweaty. She was leaning backwards, her hands on my shoulders. My trembling legs slowly buckled, and my back slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, my knees propped up, Shinobu in my lap. A few seconds later, her arms fell down to her side as well and she fell backwards, supported by my propped up legs. 

For a few minutes, we just sat there gasping in air. Don’t get me wrong, Shinobu’s mouth tasted fucking awesome, but if you’d been breathing through your nose for eight hours and finally got some fresh air through your mouth, that would taste pretty good too. Not that this particular air was all that fresh, it was damp with sweat, and to a lesser extent, Shinobu’s pussy juices.

 

Finally, we had the energy to look up at each other. 

 

Holy shit, she was a fucking wreck. 

 

Her eyelids flickered up and down over dull, hazy eyes that you could tell used to be gold but were now more of a muddy yellow than anything else. She was absolutely drenched in sweat, her face a shiny raw-reddish pink. A mixture of our spit ran down from the corners of her mouth, and she had clearly been crying as well, her eyes that had already been dulled were also surrounded with a puffed up pink color, and tears were still flowing down every few seconds. Her legs were propped up as well, so when I looked down I saw that her pussy was absolutely soaked in juices and it was all over her thighs and some clearly ran down the crack of her ass. Looking passed that, under the arch of my legs was a huge wet spot that had built up over the course of eight hours of Shinobu being so aroused that her pussy was literally dripping wet. It looked like someone had pissed there. On top of that, her hair was all over the place, her hoodie had become unzipped, revealing the rest of her fuzzy brasserie and her tummy, and somewhere along the way she had lost a thigh-high.

 

“M-master…”

“Huh?” I slowly moved my head back upwards so that I could look at her. She had lifted up her arms to my face and was cupping a cheek with each hand.

“Y-you’re a mess…” 

The way she said it almost broke my heart, as if she thought it was her fault that I had gotten all screwed up like this, as if she thought she had just put me through eight hours of pain instead of eight hours of pleasure. I cracked a shaky smile.

“You think I’m a mess? You should see yourself, missy… haha… ha… you’re showing about twice the skin you did when we started…”

“I-I’m sorry master, I’m so so s-sorry… I got c-caught up in it and lost track of t-time…”

“Huh? Why the hell’re you apologizing? I’m just as responsible as you are. I could’ve stopped at any time…but you kiss like an animal, Shinobu… I had to play dirty… how’s your ass by the way?”

“U-um… I don’t know… hang on, I’ll s-show you, so tell me how it looks…”

“Go for it, then I might have something to feel bad about too and we’ll be even.”

With that, she winced and gently pushed herself off of my lap, falling onto her side, her ass towards me, hidden under the skirt. “S-see how it is… it hurts…” She whimpered.

I reached out and lifted up her skirt.

Her whole ass was a deep shade of red.

To be honest, I felt pretty bad.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry Shinobu… holy shit…”

She actually had given me something to feel bad about, huh?

“W-what is it, master?”

“Your whole ass is deep red… fuck, I’m sorry… the spanks must’ve hurt more as it went on as well…”

“I-it’s okay…” She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the bed and leaned against it’s backboard, directly across from me with her legs spread so her pussy was exposed. “I k-kinda liked it, actually…”

Woah.

What a kinky girl.

I found myself staring at her in surprise.

“W-what’s wrong master? You think I’m a w-whore or something now, I b-bet…”

“No no no, of course not… to be honest, I liked spanking you. Seems like we’ve got something worked out here. I’ll bet you’re into all kinds of kinky shit. I wouldn’t mind trying some, personally.”

She looked up at me and her eyes gave a vague hint of sparkle that’s there normally.

Just how deep did the rabbit hole go?

“R-really? Do you mean that, master?”

Holy shit, she was seriously kinky this whole time.

I mean, I really shouldn’t be acting surprised, should I?

“Yep. I mean it. Why, you got something else to show me?”

“Hehe… not yet, my master. Maybe with time.”

“Speaking of the time, Shinobu, it’s already dark out…”

“Master, let's go on our date!” She looked back at me. Her eyes were still a bit dull, but remembering our date had given them a sparkle that would put them back to normal in no time at all.

“I had almost forgotten… sure. We gotta get ready though… we can’t go out like this.”

She stood up and stretched out a little bit. Her ass had regenerated a little, and was now deep pink as opposed to deep red.

“I’m gonna go clean up and fix my clothes. Think about where we’re gonna go, okay~?” With that, she strutted over to the bathroom. I think she’d forgotten that I was pretty dirty as well… she’d had her pussy on my chest the whole time so there were lots of her juices there. 

Whatever, I’d have her fix it when she came out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a day late, college is turning me inside out atm.


	9. One and a half vampires on a bike

After a few minutes, Shinobu came out of the bathroom, all dry and fixed up. When she saw the state I was in, she remembered that I needed cleaning as well and did the same for me.

 

“When’re you gonna teach me how to do that, huh?”

“You should be able to do a little already, my master. You’re half vampire, half human now, split right down the middle, right? It would be more surprising if you didn’t know how to-” 

 

When I opened the front door and a cold breeze swept in, Shinobu shivered and thrusted her arms between her legs. Still no panties, huh?

 

“C’mere, little miss commando. You’re too big for the basket now, so you get to ride behind me.”

“Hmph. I’m not exactly little at the moment, my master.” She came up to the bike and rather than sitting with her legs perpendicular to mine, off to the side as you’d expect a girl in a skirt to, she instead sat with them parallel, her legs framing mine.

“You may not be little, but you sure are acting younger than in your eight year old form. You’ve changed your laugh and dropped all the archaic undertones as well. What gives?” I kicked off of the ground and started pedaling, prompting Shinobu to wrap her arms around my chest and rest her chin on my shoulder, so she was gently speaking right into my ear, which gave me a few chills… the good kind.

Not that I wasn’t getting other kinds of chills from the cold, let’s be clear.

“It should be obvious, my master… my normally small stature gives me a bit of an inferiority complex, so I have to compensate somehow… when I’m like this, I feel much better, more like we’d be equals. I don’t feel like I have to prove as much, so I can be a little more playful…”

“That makes enough sense for me, but a synopsis like that makes it sound more like a justification from the author than anything else!”

“Shhhh…”

 

With that, I felt something warm, soft, and wet run it’s way from my earlobe to the top of my ear in a single stroke.

 

Brrrrr. That one gave me some shivers… especially after her warm saliva turned cold in the wind. Both kinds of shivers in one. “You always tease me though, so how’s this different?”

“It’s less about teasing you to establish dominance and more about teasing you to be playful… good girlfriends are playful like that, right?” With that, she closed her lips around my earlobe. I could feel it being licked and teased inside of her warm, wet mouth, with the occasional nibble added in for some variety.

 

Even in this dark, frigid weather, my face felt like it was burning like a bright open flame. 

 

“W-well, it wouldn’t be accurate to say it’s a requirement to be as playful as you are to be a good girlfriend. A lot of guys would like it though, I personally like it a lot.”

“Hmmmmmph?” As if encouraged, she kicked it up a notch, alternating rapidly between sucking, licking, and nibbling, as if my ear were a lollipop and she was trying to get to the center…

“J-jeez, Shinobu… you’re ravenous right now.” It was getting harder to focus on pedaling as my legs got a little shaky and my mind zoned in on the surreal sensations that Shinobu was dishing out onto my ear.

She took a break for a second to speak. “You said it yourself, my master. Raging hormones and all that, right?” At this point, it almost felt like an excuse, though. “Or maybe I just miss kissing you already…” 

 

I guess it was, then.

 

Not that I minded that at all.

 

She nuzzled her cheek up against mine. “Master, my butt is cold…”

I wasn’t exactly surprised. We were going at a pretty decent speed, and it didn’t take much of a breeze to blow up such a small skirt. “Why exactly don’t you like wearing underwear, anyway? You didn’t have any in your younger form, and you don’t have any now.”

“I just don’t like wearing them… from when I come from, undergarments were horribly uncomfortable. They hadn’t invented those ‘tampon’ things back then, so we all had to wear layer after layer of cloth over ourselves. We all looked like we were wearing diapers, and walking was just plain uncomfortable… underwear just never did it for me.”

Huh. I had expected a more perverted answer from the girl who was fixated on sucking my ear a couple moments ago. “But it’s not like you wont wear them under any circumstances, right? Last night you made some under those yoga shorts you put on.”  
“At that point in time, my desire to push your buttons exceeded my dislike for underwear, though the spanking was a nice bonus.”

“At least you’re being honest… we’ll be there in a few minutes or so, by the way. I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m looking forward to what you had in mind for our date night… hey, master. Gimme one of your wrists.” She held my right forearm in her hand. I loosened my grip on one of the handlebars and let her have it.

“Sure, but wh- oh…”

 

She had guided my hand behind me, behind her, under her skirt, directly onto her bare ass… she was right, her ass was ice.

 

“Haaaaahhhh…” She let out a sigh that was more relief than pleasure. “Your hand is nice and warm, master… keep it there for me, ok? Just a little longer…” And with that, she went on slobbering all over my ear again, just like before. 

 

I swerved. 

 

“S-Shinobu, don't you think this is kinda risky? I don’t mind teasing, but I’ve got just one hand on the handlebars now… if we hit a bump too large, we could crash.”

She ignored me and used her remaining hand (the other one was still on mine, making sure it stayed put on her butt) to rub my inner thigh, going slowly up and down getting closer to my crotch, then subsiding and doing it all over again.

This girl… she had to have some kind of hazard fetish… if we hit a bump or a pothole, we’d both get knocked off onto the ground, no questions asked… she wasn’t even directly holding onto me anymore.

I mean, if we crashed then we’d be fine of course, with our regeneration and all. But it would hurt for sure, and my bike would get all banged up. I didn’t know whether to pedal faster to get there sooner or slower to get there safer. 

 

I honestly wasn’t sure she didn’t have a little bit of succubus in her… it was at least worth consideration. 

They’d at least be related, with vampires living off of blood and succubi off of semen and all. 

Wait, maybe they were close enough that she could live off of my semen, with no blood required?

It would be less painful to feed her, at the very least.

 

My thoughts were cut short by a pair of bright headlights flaring in our direction, manifesting as we cleared the peak of a hill.

 

Well…

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medication-induced bullshit returns. To be honest, it was SUPPOSED to return with indentation this time, but AO3 makes it a pain in the ass to indent things so instead I have to do this.
> 
> Medication-induced bullshit returns, this time with fourth-wall breaks that don't address why this chapter took so damn long to arrive, which would be the relevant thing to address during a fourth-wall break I suppose.


End file.
